With Sad Ends Comes New Beginnings
by super manako sohma
Summary: Tohru's all ready to get married with Kyo. However, there is one Sohma in particular who's not really all that excited about the upcoming wedding. And Tohru's best friend isn't all that happy either. YukiArisa


With Sad Ends also Come New Beginnings

HI! It's me. Hah, I thought a Yuki/Uotani fic would be nice...seeing as that there aren't a lot out there. I personally like a Yuki/Uo fic…but that's just me hahaha…well..tell me what you think! That is after you read..haha..enjoy!

Yuki POV

So, this is it, huh? Tohru's finally getting married. To Kyo. I'm very happy for her of course but I don't want to accept that I finally lost to the baka neko. But I have to say we all loved Tohru. The way she took care of us, smiled alongside us, and consulted us about our problems, I guess it's hard to say that we don't appreciate her for that. But I knew from the start Tohru would choose him. They always acted different when they were together. When she was with me, she made me feel safe. I felt weak around her. Like she's my protector. I guess it was the other way around with her and Kyo.

The organ begins to play, thus signaling the start of the ceremony. Kisa and Hiro walk down the isle as the flower girl and the ring bearer. I can't help but utter a small laugh. From what it looks like, it seems they're the ones getting married.

Then Tohru and Kyo gracefully made their entrance. I could see a hint of red on the princess's face, despite the veil. She acts the same, as always, which gives me a feeling of ease. I look at Kyo and figure out that he really is handsome. I guess Tohru is more well suited with a tough-looking man as opposed to my feminine form.

The music softly draws to a close as the couple arrived at the alter, in front of the minister. He starts speaking. I listen carefully as I begin to feel tears flowing in my eyes. No, I'm not ready to give Tohru up. I don't want it. My face begins to feel a little flushed. I excuse myself from the bench and let myself out of the chapel.

What happened? Am I beginning to feel a little jealous of the fact that the girl I loved if finally going to spend her life with the guy I've hated since the beginning of time? Rain begins to fall from the sky, drenching my suit right away. I look for shelter, heading to a gazebo in the clearing. I'll settle here for now. The holy statues of angels seem to be welcoming me. I smile graciously at their hospitality, as if they were alive.

Again I think, I am feeling jealous. Kyo always gets everything what I want. He's had a father who loved him and trained him hard and he got to spend his childhood with normal children in a normal setting. Best of all, he isn't recognized by the Sohma family at all. And what do I get? A family in which I am trapped within, a childhood of loneliness and seclusion and when I finally found a friend whom I am very comfortable with, whom I grew to love so much, he takes her away. It makes me so angry, he's been causing nothing but trouble in our family, yet he gets rewarded. I wonder if they'll leave Shigure's house and live by themselves, together. No longer will I feel the same warmth as I did during the time she was here. What will become of me then? I know it's selfish to be dependent on someone, but like a drug, it's really hard to resist. I love her so much. I also wonder if my life will ever be the same again.

"Yo, Prince Charming!"

I turn around quickly. Uotani, Tohru's best friend. She's just as soaked as I am. Even though her face is smiling, she still has a sad aura.

"Uotani-san, what brings you here? Shouldn't you be at the ceremony? Tohru and Kyo should be exchanging vows right about now." I walk out of the gazebo, out of the shelter, and toward her.

"Yeah, I know," she says dismissively.

"You're soaked," I say, and I offer her my handkerchief, the one with my initials embroidered on it.

"Yeah.." She takes it quickly and buries her face in it, turning away. Her body is shaking.

I lay a hand on her shoulder, tears starting to form in my own eyes.

"Uotani? It's okay.."

She lets out a sob.

"Prince," she says, "I don't know if I could take it. I'm not ready to give Tohru up. Yeah I've expected it but it's still painful to lose her. Especially to some no-good jerk like that Kyon!"

I stay silent for a while, letting the tears flow down my already wet cheeks.

"I think-" I say with trying to breathe, "I think that way too. I'm not ready to give her up either. But we all expected this, so I guess if she's happy, we must let it be. Besides, when you think about it, Kyo really is a great guy, despite his attitude problem. I know he is the type to make her happy."

"Yeah, I know, but I don't want her to be with him and leave me alone to cry! I know I'm being a jerk, Tohru's helped me so much, she's always been there for me, always smiling and talking in that adorable voice. I owe her so much, but I guess I got kinda selfish too. I feel like I'm hiding behind her all the time, like I can't stand tall without her. I love her."

I pause again, to release some sobbing.

"I too love her very much. She's helped me through everything, ever since she first appeared on my doorstep. She's given me confidence to do a lot of things I would have never done in my youth. She's like a mother, always saying how proud she is of us, helping us with our problems, and making sure we have good food to eat. I have to say, it will be hard t give her up. But I'm willing to if that's what she truly wants. I want her to be happy."

"Yeah, you're right. We gave her too much hell already with our problems. It's time she gets a little break, a reward."

I reach for her hand. "Mm. It would be selfish of us to keep going to her. We have to learn to solve our own problems. We're older now, and we should be responsible for what we alone do."

I sense her face gets redder. Under her breath, she mutters 'dammit!' I take her head and place it over my shoulder, and force her into a small hug. Small enough so I don't transform. She begins to cry harder. I can't help but do the same. For a long time, we stayed like that. I put my cheek against her wet hair, trying to whiff out the beautiful scent of that cinnamon shampoo she always uses. But today, it was rose scented.

Our breathing begins to slow down after some time.

"I like the way your hair smells like roses today," I find myself saying.

"What the hell?" She responds back in her normal voice and she pushes herself away from me.

"Why did you choose rose today?"

"What's it to you? Why do you choose lavender every day? Are you some kind of pansy?"

"I may be a pansy but at least I'm more feminine that you will ever be."

"Yeah, you wanna fight?"

"I'll be more than happy to."

We engage in a small fist fight. I like seeing her active. It's kinda cute, really. She's just trying to punch me while I block her attempts. I got tired of defending, so I punched her back. Except I accidentally hit her with the same strength I would for Kyo. She fell to the wet ground in an instant.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry Uotani-san!"

"What the hell was that for? I was only playing!"

"I'm sorry, it's just I thought you were Kyo for a moment. See, he keeps trying to hit me but I always block it, then I finish it off with a hard blow."

"Don't ever compare me to that bastard!"

"Ok, ok I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I chuckle. She really is cute when she's fired up. I extend my hand to her on the ground and helped her up.

"Uotani, your back's all dirty now." I try to brush off the dirt with my hand but I think I made it worse. So instead I offered her my dress coat.

"So, shall we head back now?"

"Hell yeah! I so want some cake."

We head back to the chapel. We stay silent for a while until I feel her grab my hand.

"Eh?"

"Thanks, Prince." She smiles at me with a tender smile. I smile back.

"Please. Just come to me anytime you're sad. I'll be more than happy to help you."

Then, silence.

"Well then! Let's get back there already! I'm hungry and I challenge YOU to an eating contest!"

"I'm not sure I'd like to eat cake with your face all over it."

"Who said my face'll be in it? I'ma smash YOU in it!"

"Don't bother. You'll already be weak and bloated by then."

"Shut up! I'ma take you down!"

"You're weird."

…

…

Fin.


End file.
